


Зимние сказки

by Pamdar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Christmas, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: У Грега есть волшебная способность - он всегда точно знает, какой подарок подарить. У Майкрофта тоже есть способности. Рождественская история.





	Зимние сказки

Справедливости ради, Шерлок даже не успел начать вести себя невыносимо. Он всего лишь спросил, как выглядел курьер, который доставил отцу мальчика празднично украшенную коробку с дохлой крысой внутри. 

Но мальчик сразу заплакал, и никакие увещевания матери не могли его остановить. А Шерлок смотрел в растерянности на Грега, безмолвно прося исправить ситуацию, словно Грег был чертов волшебник или детский психолог, или… Ох, ладно.

— Послушай, — начал Грег, садясь перед мальчиком на корточки и стараясь говорить беззаботно. — Генри, правильно? Мистер Генри Хейс?

По заплаканному лицу мальчика промелькнула тень заинтересованности.

— Какое совпадение! — Грег порылся в карманах и достал фигурку носорога. — Сегодня утром в кофейне я встретил странного бородатого старика в красном колпаке. Он сказал: “Грег, увидишь Генри Хейса — будь так добр, передай ему от меня подарок. Генри был очень храбрым мальчиком в этом году.” 

Мальчик некоторое время неверяще смотрел на Грега огромными блестящими глазами, а потом протянул руку и взял носорога. Поток слез прекратился.

Допрос прошел успешно, Генри вспомнил несколько важных деталей, и после мать благодарно пожала Грегу руку.

— Спасибо вам большое! — воскликнула она. — Как вы узнали, что Генри без ума от носорогов?

Слоны боятся мышей, все знают. А вот носороги раздавят любую крысу, это очевидно для каждого ребенка и еще для Грега.

— Моя племянница тоже от них без ума, — без зазрения совести соврал Грег. — Сейчас в моде это шоу про говорящих носорогов, как там его… Вы знаете. По всем детским каналам крутят. Я купил ей подарок на Рождество, но решил, что Генри он нужнее.

Еще несколько минут Грег потратил, убеждая миссис Хейс, что не нужно возвращать ему деньги, нет, и покупать другого носорога не нужно, спасибо. 

В итоге миссис Хейс сдалась и ушла, уводя за собой Генри, прижимающего носорога к груди. К сожалению, от Шерлока так просто было не избавиться. Все это время он сверлил Грега фирменным проницательным взглядом.

— Нет никакого шоу про говорящих носорогов, — заявил он в итоге.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — спросил Грег. — Смотришь в свободное время детские каналы?

На мгновение Шерлок стал выглядеть так, словно его застали врасплох, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— И у тебя нет племянницы, — припечатал он.

— Нет, — кивнул Грег, понимая, что спорить с Шерлоком бесполезно. — Я купил фигурку для себя, ясно? У меня кризис среднего возраста переходит в старческий маразм, и параллельно я впадаю в детство.

Шерлок выразительно приподнял бровь — очевидно, не поверил ни слову. Почти обидно.

— Ладно, ты меня раскусил, — с серьезным видом произнес Грег. — У меня есть волшебные суперсилы, которые вынуждают меня под Рождество дарить людям подходящие подарки.

Фыркнув, Шерлок все-таки отстал от него и переключился на дело. Грег тихо выдохнул.

***

Грег не знал точно, когда это началось. Может быть, еще тогда, когда он стал оставлять для Санты не печенье, а круассаны с сыром — почему-то именно такие, которые любил отец Грега.

Но заметил Грег только тогда, когда его волосы начали седеть.

Подарки не появлялись из ниоткуда. Ну, почти никогда. Чаще всего он покупал их, движимый неведомым давлением в груди, или находил на улице. А потом важный свидетель получал в подарок музыкальную шкатулку, которая вдохновляла его помириться со своей девушкой. Или коллега, найдя в тумбочке одноногого солдатика, вспоминал детство и все-таки приезжал на праздники к родителям. Или сосед, обнаруживший перед дверью коробку с Монополией, обзванивал старых друзей и собирал их вместе, спасая от одинокого вечера в обнимку с бутылкой.

Иногда Грег видел других. Таких же, как он — встречался взглядом с седыми мужчинами и женщинами на улице и кивал им как старым знакомым, но ни разу так и не решился заговорить.

Порой Грег думал, что все это — лишь причудливые шутки его больного разума. Наверное, просто посттравматический от службы в полиции или общения с Шерлоком. Но давление в груди не прекращалось, пока Грег не вручал очередной подарок. К счастью, такое происходило с ним только под Рождество, так что он решил пока не сдаваться людям в белых халатах. Тем более, в остальном его жизнь была совершенно обычной. Никакой добрый волшебник не оплачивал его счета и не ловил за него преступников, Шерлок не в счет.

Некоторые случаи были легкими. Например, по дороге домой Грег без размышлений отдал свой стаканчик с глинтвейном девушке, раздающей листовки — и ее благодарная улыбка полностью того стоила.

Некоторые… Что ж. Придя домой, Грег обнаружил, что куст шиповника, который ютился на подоконнике со времен ухода жены и никак не мог окончательно умереть, вдруг зацвел.

Вздохнув, Грег понял, что это дело легким точно не будет.

***

— Ты говорил, что я всегда могу обратиться с личной просьбой! — выпалил Грег, едва только на том конце провода взяли трубку.

После продолжительного молчания Майкрофт переспросил:

— Я такое говорил?

От его тона мог бы замерзнуть Индийский океан, но Грег не собирался сдаваться без боя.

— Говорил, намекал, подумал, почти подумал… — перечислял Грег, размышляя, какую тактику лучше избрать. Шантажировать? Давить на жалость? Поминать к ночи Шерлока?

Решив, что честность — лучшая политика, Грег сказал:

— Мне нужно попасть на рождественскую вечеринку леди Сомерсет. Пожалуйста, только ты можешь меня туда провести.

Их отношения с Майкрофтом в последнее время выглядели очень странно. Они словно зависли между “еще чуть-чуть, и мы подружимся” и “еще слово, и тебя никогда не найдут”. Грег считал это прогрессом, однако понимал, что просил многого — к женщине, которая когда-то была одной из самых влиятельных в Англии, абы кого не подпускали.

Но ему нужно было туда попасть.

— Допустим, у меня есть приглашение, по которому я могу привести еще одного человека, — после очередной мучительной паузы продолжил Майкрофт. — Почему я должен это делать?

— Потому что мне нужно подарить ей подарок, — произнес Грег с отчаянием.

Потому что нужно.

Потому что иначе его сердце вырвется наружу, пробив грудную клетку.

Потому что для леди Сомерсет это последнее Рождество.

Грег не произнес этого вслух, но казалось, что Майкрофт его все равно услышал. Как иначе объяснить, что он выдохнул в трубку:

— Отлично, заеду за тобой в семь.

***

Грег надел свой лучший костюм и привел себя в порядок, насколько смог. В назначенное время он накрыл цветок куполом, чтобы не замерз, и пошел к подъехавшей черной машине.

Усевшись на заднее сидение и устроив цветок на коленях, Грег повернул голову к Майкрофту, решив начать благодарить как можно раньше — да так и застыл с открытым ртом.

Дело было не в том, что Майкрофт производил впечатление — хотя он, безусловно, производил. Просто Грег понял, что впервые встречался с Майкрофтом в канун Рождества, когда был особенно силен.

Теперь, благодаря усилению всех чувств, Грег смог разглядеть то, чего раньше не замечал. Майкрофт тоже был… Другим. Но не таким, как Грег или те седые люди с улиц. Темнее. Глубже. Глаза его сияли, как звезды в ночном небе, и он внимательно разглядывал Грега.

— Ты даришь подарки, — произнес Майкрофт.

Это был не вопрос, поэтому Грег не стал отвечать. В конце концов, у него на коленях стоял купол, перевязанный красной ленточкой.

— А ты?.. — взгляд Грега зацепился за ручку зонта, которую вертели изящные пальцы Майкрофта. Кто вообще ходит с зонтом зимой? — Показываешь людям плохие и хорошие сны?

— Почти, — Майкрофт одобряюще улыбнулся уголком рта, словно Грег решил сложную задачу. В салоне стало темнее и уютнее одновременно. — Я не показываю людям сны.

Грег удивленно поднял брови.

— И какой в этом смысл?

Майкрофт, казалось, обиделся.

— Спроси у Джона Уотсона, — сухо ответил он. — Посмотри, как разгладились его морщины, когда он перестал каждую ночь видеть во сне летящего вниз человека.

Теперь Грегу стало стыдно.

— Я понял, — смущенно кивнул он. — Очень ценный навык.

Некоторое время Майкрофт его молча разглядывал, потом произнес, разряжая обстановку:

— А еще я иногда рассказываю плохим людям страшные сказки, — он многозначительно улыбнулся. — Как правило, сказки о том, что с плохими людьми случится что-то очень плохое, если они не перестанут вести себя так плохо.

— Не хотел бы я это услышать, — усмехнулся Грег.

— Тебе и не придется, — протянув руку, Майкрофт стряхнул с плеча Грега снежинки, которые тут же растаяли в темноте салона.

***

Все-таки дарить бездомным куртки было куда проще. Грег чувствовал, что все на него пялятся. Наверняка его костюм не подходил к случаю. Наверняка он нарушил с десяток правил этикета, только войдя в комнату. Наверняка...

— Успокойся, — прошептал Майкрофт, беря Грега за локоть. — Пялятся не на тебя, а на меня. Я давно не приходил с парой.

Грег не смог бы сбросить руку Майкрофта, если бы даже захотел — он все еще держал купол, с боем отвоевав его у дворецкого.

— Раз ты назначил меня парой, пропустив этап с ужином, то я считаю себя в полном праве съесть здесь все закуски, — пробурчал Грег.

— Я готов заплатить тебе, чтобы ты это сделал, — приободрил его Майкрофт. — Представляю, как вытянутся их и без того вытянутые аристократические лица.

— Не нужно, я съем все бесплатно, — великодушно произнес Грег. — Считай это благотворительностью.

Передвигаться в этом море утонченных пираний оказалось не так просто. Майкрофт тащил Грега за собой, подплывая от одной группы людей к другой и обмениваясь пустыми разговорами. Наверное, тут как в сказке — нельзя пройти по прямой, нужно обязательно нарезать несколько кругов вокруг, параллельно одолев парочку драконов.

Но все испытания когда-нибудь заканчиваются, и в итоге Грег с Майкрофтом добрались до сидящей в кресле у елки леди Сомерсет.

— Так-так, кто тут у нас… — леди Сомерсет высвободила покрытые морщинами руки из-под пледа и поднесла очки к глазам, разглядывая Грега не по-стариковски острым взглядом. — О, Майки, наконец-то ты завел друзей за пределами семьи.

— Тетя Джи, я же просил не называть меня так, — Майкрофт демонстративно закатил глаза. — Это Грегори Лестрейд.

Тетя? Нет, Грег не собирался разбираться в запутанных семейных связях Холмсов, хватит с него двух.

— Мое почтение, леди Сомерсет, — Грег попытался заставить свой голос звучать учтиво. Судя по лукавым огонькам во взгляде леди Сомерсет, получалось не очень. Он сдался и решил делать то, что умел: — Я принес вам подарок.

С этими словами Грег протянул купол вперед и поставил ей на колени.

— О, какая прелесть, очень мило с вашей… — слова оборвались, когда леди Сомерсет сняла купол и освободила цветок. На кусте красовались два бутона, красный и белый. — О.

Лицо леди Сомерсет преобразилось, озарившись благоговением. Оно даже будто стало выглядеть моложе — намного моложе. Длинные сухие пальцы с трепетом гладили лепестки.

— Спасибо, — произнесла она, поднимая взгляд на Грега. Ее глаза блестели. — Спасибо вам. Теперь я знаю, что брат ждет меня.

Грег всегда чувствовал себя неловко, если заставал реакцию тех, кто получал подарок, поэтому не нашелся с ответом. Но леди Сомерсет его и не ждала, она свернулась в кресле и прижала горшок к груди.

Леди Сомерсет закрыла глаза и перестала шевелиться.

— Она… — Грег с опасением повернулся к Майкрофту.

— Спит, — успокоил тот, с неожиданной нежностью поправляя плед. — Еще не подошло ее время встречаться с моей сестрой.

Грег смотрел на маленькую старушку, спящую в кресле под елкой посреди вечеринки, и чувствовал непривычное умиротворение. Его сердце билось спокойно, впервые за долгое время.

***

После вечеринки Майкрофт молча отвез Грега к себе домой. Грег не возражал, это казалось правильным.

Конечно, елки у Майкрофта не было, зато бар производил впечатление. Грег со своей стороны поставил на стол контейнер с закусками — он попросил собрать ему на вынос все, что не удалось съесть. Стоило отдать должное дворецкому леди Сомерсет, на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

Некоторое время они без разговоров потягивали скотч в полумраке гостиной Майкрофта. Нарушать тишину не хотелось, но Грег все-таки должен был кое о чем попросить.

— Я понимаю, что и так задолжал тебе… — начал он осторожно. Майкрофт жестом велел продолжать, и Грег закончил: — У меня есть друг, Генри Хейс. Его с некоторых пор во сне преследует гигантская крыса-зомби.

— Больше она его преследовать не будет, — кивнул Майкрофт. — И я обещаю, что когда этого курьера поймают, то я расскажу ему очень страшную сказку.

Грег давно не чувствовал такого понимания со стороны другого человека. Возможно, никогда.

— Не знаю, как буду рассчитываться, — Грег благодарно улыбнулся.

— Тебе и не нужно, — Майкрофт пристально смотрел на него. — После того, что ты сделал для моей тети, это я тебе должен. Кстати говоря…

Встав из-за стола, Майкрофт ушел в другую комнату и через некоторое время вернулся с большой коробкой, обернутой в красную бумагу.

Грег не верил своим глазам и смотрел на коробку так, словно та могла взорваться.

— Подарок, — пояснил Майкрофт. И, не дождавшись реакции, добавил: — Тебе. От меня. С Рождеством.

Взяв коробку, Грег принялся осторожно снимать оберточную бумагу. Майкрофт тем временем отошел к окну, засунул руки в карманы и принялся наблюдать за падающим в темноте снегом.

— Я очень плохо сплю, — глухо произнес Майкрофт, вглядываясь в ночь. — Долго засыпаю, часто просыпаюсь от кошмаров. Сапожник без сапог. Подумал, что и тебе подарки редко дарят.

Майкрофт был прав. Конечно, Грегу дарили ручки, носки и галстуки, но ничего из того, что он на самом деле хотел. Лучшим полученным подарком за последние несколько лет был скальпель с именной гравировкой. У Молли в то Рождество было хорошее настроение.

В коробке оказался теплый плед насыщенного бордового цвета. Грег всегда мерз зимой. И как Майкрофт догадался?

— Это было несложно, — ответил Майкрофт на непроизнесенный вопрос. — Ты становишься сильнее неделю в году, а я — каждую ночь.

Грег и без всякого давления в груди понимал, что должен подарить что-то в ответ. Что он хочет подарить что-то в ответ. Но у него не было с собой ничего подходящего. Или было?

Встав и подойдя к окну, Грег присоединился к Майкрофту в его созерцании. Снежинки в самом деле волшебно смотрелись в темноте, наполняя ее новыми смыслами.

— Спасибо, ты подарил мне отличный подарок, хоть это и не твоя специализация, — Грег посмотрел на Майкрофта. — Может быть, если я останусь, то у тебя получится быстро уснуть?

Майкрофт взглянул на него в ответ, в его глазах сверкнули звезды.

— Я надеюсь, что все-таки не слишком быстро.

С тех пор Грег никогда не мерз в Рождество.


End file.
